


A Painted Sky

by morlawny



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlawny/pseuds/morlawny
Summary: Josiah pays a visit to Arthur a few months after his passing.





	A Painted Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen anyone write about Josiah visiting Arthur's grave, so I decided to do my take. I may have cried while writing this. :')

The air was much thinner this far North. But it was also much cleaner... Easier to breathe in and exhale. Josiah had gone to the Wapiti Reservation to find Charles, and ask him where he had lain Arthur to rest. Charles was more than happy to tell him, and he thanked the other man, wishing him well before he got back onto his horse and made his way to where Arthur rested.

He knew it was going to be hard. It was hard for him to leave those months ago when Arthur told him to. When Dutch's mind had finally snapped and the gang fell into ruins.

 _Go on, the place is quiet. Get outta here. You go with my blessing_.

Josiah released a heavy sigh as he remembered the words spoken by the gruff man. He could tell the man looked a little worse for wear, but he hadn't realized it was that serious.

Kneeling by Arthur's grave, Josiah fought hard to keep the pooled tears in his eyes to keep from falling.

"Always looking out for those you care about, even as you were wasting away..."

A shaky sigh escaped his lips. His face grew warm in the cool air as he failed to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, dear boy," he said softly, staring at the words that Charles had carved into the wooden marker.

 _Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for Righteousness_.

It was fitting, especially for Arthur. The man was always so hard on himself, believing how he wasn't a good man... His kindness and warmth shone much brighter than he realized. He couldn't see how wonderful he truly was, how he changed the lives of those around him for the better... Josiah's, especially.

The sun was beginning to set, now, and Josiah finally looked up from the ground. His breath caught in his throat at the sheer beauty from where he sat. The sky was painted in warm shades of orange and pink, spread across the sky as if God himself had reached down and ran a brush along the soft blue expanse. 

The view was spectacular, and a part of him was happy that Arthur could pass on in such a lovely place.  Josiah moved to sit next to Arthur's grave, resting his arms on his knees as he took in the sight. The flowers that were planted at the base of the marker swayed gently in the evening breeze.

A soft smile graced his features and he closed his eyes for a brief moment, inhaling deeply and feeling himself relax as the sweet-smelling air filled his senses.

"I'll miss you dearly, Arthur... I do hope you have found peace."


End file.
